


Stand by You

by jjscm, MissGeorgieTate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscm/pseuds/jjscm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGeorgieTate/pseuds/MissGeorgieTate
Summary: The Joe/Rebecca story. Canon-divergent from Rebecca's second break-in onwards. Now in chronological order!





	1. Accidentally In Love

Joe opened the door to find Robert Sugden standing outside the Home Farm kitchen. He remembered him vaguely from when he was a child, hanging around with his brother Andy on the grounds. He knew that his mother’s stepfather, Joe Sugden, had been Robert’s uncle, but he hadn’t had much to do with Rachel’s side of the family, although Robert’s parents had been at Joe’s parents wedding. Robert was accompanied by a teenage boy who must be Rebecca’s nephew.

”She thinks she still lives here,” he explained, glancing at the kitchen table where Rebecca still sat, looking into space. “I’ve tried telling her, but nothing's going in.”

”Well, did she say what she was doing here? What she wanted?” asked the teenage boy anxiously.

”Nothing I could make out. I just thought that if I called the pub someone there would know who to get hold of...”

”It was a good call,” said Robert, looking at Rebecca.

”I gave her a cup of hot sweet tea, that’s what you’re supposed to do.” Joe could hear himself rambling, not wanting to mention the kiss. “And a pair of socks, her feet were freezing.”

”Well, I appreciate everything you’ve done, but we’ve got this,” said Robert, a little dismissively, as he went to greet Rebecca.

”Bex! We’ve been worried about you! How did you get here?”

”Taxi,” said Rebecca, looking surprised at the question. “I thought Dad would pay, but I found some money.”

”What’d you leave for, Rebecca?” asked Lachlan. “You were doing so well.”

Robert lifted the car seat he was carrying and placed it on the table. Rebecca’s face lit up as she saw the baby inside.

"Seb! Hello my baby. Hello my boy," she cooed as she picked him up, Joe watching as she cradled him. It was obvious how much she loved him, and Joe thought of his own mother with a pang.

”You can go now,” she told Robert firmly.

”Go?” Robert echoed. “Bex, I’m looking after him, while you’re getting better.”

”No.” Rebecca looked at Robert as a memory came back to her. “You tried to steal him. You took him, from the car, from his car seat.”

”I’m his dad,” Robert explained to Joe, who must have been looking at him strangely.

”We were going on a journey,” said Rebecca, the confusion evident in her voice. “I can’t remember where...”

”Should she be talking about this?” asked Joe, concerned, as he approached Rebecca.

Rebecca continued to ramble, about going far away, about having to leave ‘Dog’, not making any sense. Robert reminded her what had happened, how the car crash had come about.

”Where are Dad and Chrissie?” asked Rebecca faintly. Robert and Lachlan looked sad and guilty in response.

Rebecca’s face crumpled. “No. No.” She turned to Joe and he instinctively put his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder, Seb looking up at them.

”Hey, hey,” Joe soothed, looking at Robert and Lachlan for support as Rebecca clung to him. It should have been awkward, comforting a woman he barely knew, but somehow it wasn’t, maybe because he understood her grief.

Rebecca finally stopped crying, her head still resting on Joe’s shoulder. Robert stepped up, holding out his arms for the baby. “Here, I’ll take Seb.” Rebecca reluctantly handed him over, wiping tears away.

”We’ll take you back to Victoria’s,” said Lachlan. “She said you can stay there...”

”And Seb?” said Rebecca, still drying her eyes.

”Yes, Seb too,” said Robert quietly. “I’ll take you there, then I’ll go and get your things from the hospital.”

Rebecca slowly followed Robert and Lachlan to the door.

”If there’s anything I can do...” Joe offered.

”Thanks,” replied Robert. “We’ve got this.” Joe watched as they left Home Farm, Rebecca turning to look uncertainly back at him before Robert closed the door behind her.

Joe sighed and sunk down at the kitchen table. It had been a very strange day, with the girls from the nightclub visiting, Noah turning up and then Rebecca. Suddenly, his feud with the Dingles didn’t seem so important anymore.


	2. Second Meeting

"Rebecca..." Joe walked slowly towards the woman in his house, his eyes on the golf club in her hands.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Rebecca waved the club at him.  
  
"OK." Joe stopped, putting his hands up. "It's okay."  
  
"How do you know my name?" she demanded.  
  
"We've met. I'm Joe. We're friends, remember?"  
  
"No!" Rebecca clutched at the club. "I've never seen you before."  
  
"Rebecca, why don't you put that down and I'll call Robert?" Joe suggested.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Rebecca still looked terrified at a strange man walking into her home.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"This is my dad's house!"  
  
"He sold it to me. Just before the crash."  
  
"What crash? What are you talking about?" Rebecca looked like she thought he was insane. He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder but she reared back. "Don't touch me! My dad will kill you."  
  
"I would never hurt you," Joe promised, still very aware of the weapon she was holding. "Listen, you've lost your memory, that's all. You're perfectly safe."  
  
"Liar!" Rebecca held the end of the club very close to Joe's face. He backed up, taking a few steps away as she moved in closer, her eyes still wide with fear. His phone was in his pocket. If he could just get to it...  
  
As he reached for his pocket, she whacked him several times in the arm with the club. Her aim wasn't particularly strong, but the club was heavier than it looked. "Ow!" Joe instinctively fell to the floor, his arms coming up to protect himself as Rebecca dropped the club and ran.  
  
Joe heard the back door slam behind Rebecca and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. His arm hurt and it felt like there was going to be a bruise there. He felt irrationally angry at the attack he had just suffered, although he knew Rebecca's condition wasn't her fault. Hadn't he looked after her, the first time she had broken in? This was what happened when you let people take advantage.  
  
Deep down he knew that his anger was partly coming from a place of fear, the fear he had carried with him since he had seen Ross's injuries and been forced to consider that the acid attack had been intended for him. What if the attacker tried again?  
  
Another, more ruthless part of his brain was also working as he thought about Rebecca's connection to Robert. He could still hear his rival's voice saying “ _your mum was a complete slapper”_ , see his smug smirk as he saw that he had got to Joe...  
  
In her confused state, Rebecca had inadvertently provided Joe with the opportunity for something he could never resist. Revenge. So Robert thought he could insult Joe's family? Well, now Joe could mess with Robert's.  
  
He reached for his phone and dialled 999.  
  
Outside, Rebecca ran through the land belonging to her father, not daring to look back over her shoulder in case the burglar was chasing her. Mud splattered on her as she raced through the fields, only coming to a stop when she could run no longer, out of breath and clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
She stood and looked around, frowning. Where was she? Why was she running? The last thing she remembered was leaving Seb with Robert and Aaron while she set off home.  
  
Shrugging, she turned and walked calmly in the direction of Victoria's house.


	3. Apologies

Graham opened the back door to Home Farm to find Victoria and Rebecca standing there. "Hello?" he said, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Is Joe in?" asked Victoria.  
  
"He is. But he's not in the mood for more trouble..."  
  
"I'm always in the mood for that," Joe corrected Graham, walking into the kitchen. "Do come in, girls."  
  
Graham stood back to allow Victoria and Rebecca to come through.  
  
"Robert not with you?" Joe asked.  
  
"No," said Victoria, as Rebecca hung her head.  
  
"So what can I do for you?" said Joe. "Or have you just come to beat me up again?"  
  
"I wanted to apologise," said Rebecca. "I was confused."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing." Rebecca seemed close to tears and Joe softened slightly.  
  
"Well, no harm done."  
  
"Does that mean you'll drop the charges?" said Victoria quickly.  
  
"Don't push it." Joe glared at her. "I was actually planning to drop them, before Robert came around threatening me..."  
  
"That won't happen again," said Victoria. "Look, you know what Rebecca's been through. She’s been diagnosed with executive dysfunction..."  
  
"Thanks, Vic, I am still here!" snapped Rebecca. "Look, I really am sorry. Go ahead and press charges if you need to, but I promise I won't break in again."  
  
"That seems reasonable," said Graham, looking at Joe.  
  
Joe sighed. "Fine. I'll call the police and tell them not to bother."  
  
"Thank you," said Victoria.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Rebecca finally met Joe's eyes. "If there's anything I can do to make up for it..."  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"Well, can I buy you a coffee at least? Tomorrow, at Bob's Cafe? I'll get Victoria to remind me..."  
  
Joe nodded. "OK. See you there about 11."  
  
"Thanks." Victoria put her arm around Rebecca and led her out.  
  
"That was very magnanimous of you," remarked Graham, closing the door.  
  
"Well, I'm very forgiving."  
  
"You're really going to let this feud with Robert go?"  
  
"I've got more important things to worry about, like finding out who was responsible for the acid attack."  
  
Graham hesitated. "Any progress on that?"  
  
"I've got some leads," said Joe cryptically. Graham hoped he was bluffing.  
  
"So are you going to call the police and tell them not to press charges against Rebecca?"  
  
"When I'm good and ready. Let's let Sugden sweat for a bit longer." Joe sat at the table and opened a newspaper as Graham sighed.


	4. The Beginning

They sat in the cafe, avoiding eye contact, while their drinks cooled in front of them.

”So... this is awkward,” said Rebecca finally. “I’ve never had tea with someone I’ve burgled before.”

Joe smiled and looked down at his cup. “I wanted to apologise. Victoria was right, I should never have called the police.”

”You had every right.”

“No, it was petty. It was Robert I wanted to hurt, not you.”

”Should I remember why you and Robert are fighting?” she asked.

Joe shook his head. “It’s just childish stuff, business, you know?” He didn’t feel like sharing the real reason, although Robert’s words about his mother still stung. He’d had no idea about the affair with Robert’s father, if that was true. It occurred to him, again, how little he had known his parents. “So what did the doctor say?”

As Rebecca talked about her diagnosis, the door to the cafe opened and Debbie entered, followed by Cain. They both gave Joe dirty looks as they headed for a table in the corner. He was just glad that Charity wasn’t there as well.

”I’d better go and pay,” said Rebecca, when they had both finished.

”I’ll get it.”

”No, it’s on me. To say thank you for not pressing charges.”

”I’ll get the next one then.”

”You want to do this again?” Rebecca raised her eyebrows sceptically.

”Hey, the more you see me the less chance I have of getting clobbered next time, right?”

Rebecca winced, then saw that he was joking. “Careful, or next time it’ll be a mallet.”

While Rebecca was at the till, Debbie sidled over. “What are you doing with him?” she asked, in a would-be-casual tone.

”I bought him a coffee, to say sorry for breaking into Home Farm.”

”That’s hardly your fault.”

”I know, but he could have pressed charges and he didn’t. He’s been really nice about it, actually.”

”Well, be careful. Joe Tate’s only nice when he wants something.”

”Look, I know what he did to you was awful, and I think he regrets it, but I need all the support I can get right now.”

”Of course,” Debbie said, immediately apologetic. “If there’s anything I can do, you know.”

”Thanks. We’ll have a girls’ night out soon, shall we?”

”Yeah.”

Rebecca gave Joe a small wave as she left the cafe. Debbie eyed him from where she stood, but she didn’t approach him.


	5. Pub

Joe entered the Woolpack bar looking around for Debbie and saw Rebecca sitting by herself instead, with an orange juice and a glum expression. "Hey," he said, walking over to her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Got brain damage. You?"  
  
"Fair enough," Joe acknowledged. "Can I buy you a drink to make up for the stupid question?"  
  
"I've got one. You can join me though."  
  
"Thanks, I'll do that." Joe went to the bar and got himself a beer. Victoria served him, Charity looking at him like he was a particularly unattractive slug. He returned to Rebecca and sat down. "So, what's going on?"  
  
"I went to my support group today," Rebecca said.  
  
"And how was that?"  
  
"Full of people with dodgy memories like me. How do you think?"  
  
"It'll get easier," he assured her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, my dad was paraplegic, and the way he coped was amazing. I'm sure it wasn't always like that, though."  
  
"I didn't know that. I should write that in my book." Rebecca pulled a red notebook and pen out of her handbag and scrawled something on one of the pages. "Anyway, what's new with you?"  
  
He hesitated. "Well, I suppose the big news is Debbie and I are back together."  
  
"You're kidding." Her eyes widened. "How did that happen?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Joe smiled, sipping his beer.  
  
"Well, that's great. Now I don't have to feel guilty for even talking to you." Rebecca's eyes strayed to the door; Debbie had just walked in. She stopped still when she saw Joe and Rebecca sitting together like old friends.  
  
"Hi," she said, walking over awkwardly, looking anything but happy to be there.  
  
"Joe was just telling me that you're back together," Rebecca explained.  
  
"Yeah." Debbie avoided her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm really happy for you both. Although, I'll probably forget next time I see you, ha ha!" Rebecca got up and drained the last of her orange juice. "I'd better go and see if Seb needs anything."  
  
"See you," said Joe, as Debbie nodded.  
  
"Don't forget your appointment!" Victoria called after Rebecca from behind the bar.  
  
"So, cosying up to my friends now, are you?" Debbie asked Joe in a low voice.  
  
"I didn't think you and Rebecca were that close." Joe shrugged. "Anyway, she's my friend too. Her attacking me with a heavy implement really brought us closer together." He leaned in. "Anyway, why don't we go out back?"  
  
"What for?" she asked, looking at him with loathing.  
  
"I've got a present for you. Something for you to wear tomorrow." Joe smiled and finished his beer, knowing full well that she had no choice but to do whatever he wanted. "Shall we?"


	6. Chocolate

Joe loved running. It was the freedom of it. No ties, no boundaries, just the stretch of track leading anywhere and everywhere.  
  
It was something he had really taken to in those early days of counselling. The counsellor at school had quietly suggested that Joe found an outlet for his anger that didn't involve other people and so Graham had encouraged the sports coach to give Joe some guidance on running.  
  
By the end of the term he was one of the best in the class, sprinting his way to victory at Sports Day and other events.  
  
Then he had left school and the anger had built up again. He knew how to channel it, eating healthily and taking up his preferred sport again in addition to normal exercise.  
  
He blinked, finding himself at the very edge of Church Lane. David's shop was barely a metre away and he admitted to himself that he needed a drink and maybe... something sweet?  
  
As he approached the shop, he nearly collided with Priya, who was on her way out. “Oh, hi.”

”Don’t ‘hi’ me,” she snapped. “I haven’t forgotten that you pretended to offer me a job just so you could try and get me into bed.”

”That was wrong of me.” He tried to look repentant. “I really do think we could work together...”

”Save it. I’ve known men like you before. Players.” She pushed past him. “Leave me out of your stupid games!”

He watched her go, then entered the shop and grabbed a bottle of water, jogging up to the counter.  
  
"Blimey, putting in some hours today, aren't yer?" David remarked.  
  
"Gotta keep fit, haven't you?" Joe replied, still jogging on the spot.  
  
"If you say so, mate. Couldn't do it meself!"  
  
"Keep the change, yeah?" Joe suggested, wandering over to the chocolate counter.  
  
"Caught you!" A friendly voice startled him. Joe's face lit up on seeing Rebecca standing there, a smug smile on her face.  
  
"You saw nothing," he teased.  
  
"So you weren't going to buy a chocolate bar?" She raised her fair eyebrows.  
  
"What's your excuse, then?" Joe returned flirtatiously.  
  
"Girls night tomorrow. Me, Victoria and Bridget Jones."  
  
"Ooh, sounds fun."  
  
"Well, you can join us if you like?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm a girl?"  
  
"No no, you're definitely..." Rebecca ran her eyes over him. “All man, but..."  
  
"But the idea of watching Hugh Grant and Colin Firth scrapping in the street really isn't my thing," Joe finished.  
  
"You've seen it though," Rebecca pointed out, her mouth twisting into a cute smile.  
  
"Under duress with my aunt and my cousin, yes."  
  
"Oh come on, you loved it." Rebecca nudged him. "Bet Colin Firth reminds you of Graham."  
  
"Er... yeah, actually," Joe nodded with a grin. "So, what's your... chocolate bar of choice?"  
  
"Guess." Rebecca swung her body.  
  
"Well, can't see you as a Cadbury kinda girl. You're definitely more luxury than that."  
  
"Oh, so you think you can read a girl by her favourite chocolate bar?" Rebecca folded her arms. "So, what am I?"  
  
"You're Galaxy. Classy, smooth, with a hint of luxury," Joe recited. “Wow, that was a bad pick up line."  
  
Rebecca laughed, taking a bar.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Joe simply stared.  
  
"So, what am I?"  
  
Rebecca smiled, sweeping away.  
  
"Ferrero Rocher. Hard and brittle on the outside, soft on the inside."  
  
"And you get second prize for that pick up line!"  
  
"Yay me!" Rebecca crowed, placing the bar down on the counter. He had moved closer, they were inches apart.  
  
"Just that, is it?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Rebecca checked in her bag, "damn!"  
  
"What is it?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't have my purse." Rebecca began to panic. "Must have left it somewhere!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I'll get that,” Joe told her, handing over the money.  
  
"Thanks. I'll... see you... around, perhaps?"  
  
"Or, in the Woolpack, seven? Tonight?" Joe suggested.

”With Debbie?”

”No. I’m actually not seeing Debbie any more.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”

”So will you come for a drink? Just as friends?”

"I'll try and remember." She fiddled with her fingers. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, no problem." He picked up a mini box of Ferrero Rocher as Rebecca left the shop. "I'll take these, too."

He left the shop with the box of chocolates still in his hands and crossed the road to join Graham, who was coming out of the cafe.

”I’ve just seen Debbie,” Graham informed him. “I’ve given her the keys to Jacob’s Fold. She says she’ll pay for the furniture.”

”Whatever,” said Joe dismissively.

”So that’s it then. It’s all over, unless Ross finds out who was behind the attack.”

”Which he won’t.” Joe looked around to check no one was listening. “Hopefully Simon can still be brought to justice.”

”And you’re really going to let this feud with the Dingles go?”

”I said I would, didn’t I?”

”It’s a reasonable arrangement, I suppose.” Graham shrugged. “You keep Debbie’s secret and she doesn’t report you for trying to blackmail her back into bed.”

”I told you, it wasn’t about sex,” Joe said impatiently. “Anyway listen, I’m going out for a drink with Rebecca tonight.”

”Rebecca White?” Graham asked. Joe nodded. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Robert Sugden, would it?”

”It’s just a friendly drink, that’s all.”

”Good, because I’m sure even you wouldn’t stoop so low as to drag a woman with amnesia into your latest crusade.”

”I’m jogging back to Home Farm,” Joe said abruptly. He turned on his heel, still holding the chocolates, and ran.

...

Rebecca was surprised to find the parcel on Victoria's doorstep when she returned home at lunchtime. It seemed that Joe had got there before her.  
  
A note was attached with her name at the top.  
  
"Don't want to be left sitting ‘All By Myself’ at the pub. See you there, seven o clock! Joe x"  
  
"Wow, someone left you a present?" Victoria remarked as they stepped through the gate.  
  
"Looks like it." Rebecca grinned, picking up the parcel.  
  
"Open it, then."  
  
"I know what it is," Rebecca confessed, tracing the distinctive shape of the box beneath her fingers. She gave Victoria a whimsical smile.  
  
"Ross? Aww. What a sweetheart."  
  
"No, not Ross." Rebecca shook her head. "Would you believe me if I said Joe?"  
  
Victoria gaped at her.  
  
"Yer not serious?"  
  
"I am, Vic. I met him in the shop earlier and he invited me for a drink tonight." Rebecca grinned at her.

”You do remember that he called the cops on you, right?” Victoria winced. “Maybe you don’t.”

”No, I do. But then he dropped the charges.”

”So now you’re going on a date with him?”

”It’s not a date,” she exclaimed. “Just a friendly drink.”  
  
"Right. Well... er... yeah. Good luck! Be careful, yeah?"  
  
"Of course I will." Rebecca broke the seal on the parcel, lifting out the little box of Ferrero Rocher with a warm smile.


	7. Picnic

“Then I went backpacking across Thailand, then I lived in Australia for a few months.”

“Why did you come back?” Joe asked, pouring another plastic glass of champagne. They were both propped up on the grass, surrounded by the remains of the picnic Joe had made. It was strange being back on Home Farm land. Rebecca felt like her dad or Chrissie could walk around the corner at any moment.

”Oh, family, you know.” Rebecca took a sip of bubbles. “So what was it like growing up in New Zealand?”

”Well, I didn’t really grow up there. I came back to England to go to school when I was eleven.”

”You spent holidays there, though?”

”Yeah. My Auntie Zoe had a villa.”

”Doesn’t she now?”

”I don’t know. We haven’t spoken for a while.”

Rebecca didn’t push this subject.

”How’s Seb?” Joe asked.

”Robert and Aaron are still looking after him. I can only spend time with him when someone else is there.” Rebecca pushed her hair back from her face. “I wish I could be a proper mum to him.”

”You’re a great mum. I’ve seen you with him.”

”He’s all I’ve got left.” Rebecca didn’t realise she was crying until Joe reached out, concerned. “I’m okay,” she said, wiping her face. “Just being stupid.”

”That’s the last thing you are.”


	8. Coffee

Joe was making a pot of coffee when Robert burst through the side door of Home Farm. He immediately grabbed Joe, pushing him up against the wall.

”Does nobody knock any more?” Joe asked, before Robert’s fist connected with his face.

”Stay away from Rebecca!” Robert yelled. “She’s not well, and you’re messing with her head, just to get at me? You’re sick, like your old man.”

”What’s going on?” said Graham’s icy tones, from the kitchen door.

”Why don’t you ask him?” Robert let go of Joe, who slumped to the floor, holding his bleeding lip. “I saw him with Rebecca.“

”We were just talking—“

”I know what you’re doing. What’s the plan, buy her and Seb a house and then throw them out like you did with Debbie?”

”There is no plan.” Joe glared at him from the floor. “You’re paranoid.”

”Stay away from her, and keep well away from my son. You hear me?”

Robert stormed out, leaving the door wide open.

”Is that true?” asked Graham, handing Joe a napkin for his lip. “Are you using Rebecca to get to him?”

”What do you take me for?” Joe sounded genuinely hurt.

Graham didn’t answer that. “Whatever your problem with Robert Sugden, don’t drag an innocent woman and child into it. Not again.”

”This has nothing to do with Robert Sugden. I like her, okay?”

”Well, you liked Debbie, and look how that worked out.”

”This is different.”

”She’s vulnerable, Joe,” Graham said, as if he needed reminding. “If you really care about her, you’ll stay away.”

...

”You _hit_ him?”

Robert slammed his glass down. “Don’t worry, I didn’t use the golf club. Maybe I should’ve,” he added as an afterthought.

“You had no right!”

”Oh wake up Bex, he’s using you!” Robert snapped. “He was willing to shop you to the police to get at me, now he’s trying to worm his way in with you...”

”It’s not like that! We’re friends!” Robert made a disbelieving noise. “Why do you care anyway? You’re with Aaron—“

”And Seb’s my son!”

”And he’ll always be your son, whether I’m seeing Joe or not!”

”So you are seeing him?”

Rebecca stood her ground. “You know why I like spending time with Joe? He treats me like an actual person, not a baby incubator or a liability who can’t be trusted with her own son!”

Rebecca pushed past Robert and left Mill Cottage, Robert still glaring after her.


	9. Drabble

Rebecca reached out to touch Joe’s face, her fingers brushing his bruised lip. She leaned in and touched her lips against his.

”Rebecca—“

”Shh. It’s okay.” Rebecca raked her hands through his hair. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You might not remember later,” Joe pointed out gently.

”You’ll have to remind me.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, then Joe took Rebecca’s face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. They kissed slowly and delicately, then Rebecca pressed her face against Joe’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

”Maybe we should just—“

”Shut up, Joseph.”

”Okay.”


	10. Affair

“We should probably keep this to ourselves for now,” said Rebecca, snuggled up to Joe on the sofa.

”Like a secret affair, you mean?” A small smile played across Joe’s lips.

”I mean it, Joe.” She looked at him anxiously. “If Robert or Debbie finds out...”

”Okay, okay.” He conceded, squeezing her shoulders. “We don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.”

”Seb’s my priority. I don’t want to give Robert any reason to kick off again.”

”I know.” He smiled, reaching out to stroke her face. “You’re such a good mum.”

”I’m trying to be.” She rubbed her head.

”Stop worrying,” he tried to reassure her. “Anyone can see that you’re great with Seb. I would never do anything to jeopardise what you have with him.” He sighed. “And I don’t want any more trouble with the Dingles, believe me.”

”I feel awful about Debbie,” Rebecca admitted. “I’m supposed to be her friend.”

”You are,” Joe insisted. “I’m the one who treated Debbie badly, not you. And if she’s your friend, she’ll understand.”

 “Understand what? That you’re irresistible?”

”I wasn’t going to put it like that, but...” Joe leaned in to kiss her again. She giggled, then pulled back as she heard the front door closing. They both jumped apart as Graham walked in.

”Hi, Graham,” Joe greeted him. “Rebecca just popped round, to apologise for Robert punching me.”

”I see.” Graham looked from one to the other, taking in Rebecca’s guilty expression and Joe’s overly innocent one.

”I should probably get back to Victoria’s,” said Rebecca, getting up and smoothing down her hair.

”Yes, I think you should,” said Graham coolly.

”See you.” Rebecca smiled at Joe before awkwardly brushing past Graham.

”I hope you know what you’re doing,” said Graham, as Rebecca closed the door behind her.

”No idea what you’re talking about.”

”Remember what happened to Ross,” Graham reminded him. “You don’t want any more trouble.”

”That’s exactly what I just said.”

”Hmm.” Graham raised an eyebrow. “Just be careful.” He expected a sarcastic response, but Joe merely nodded.


	11. Caught

Rebecca let herself into Home Farm, looking around the kitchen. "Joe?"

Joe emerged from the next room, his face breaking into a huge smile when he saw her. "Hi." He strode over and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry," she said, lifting her head to kiss him. "I've been busy with Seb, and the Woolpack..."

"Seb alright?"

"Yeah, he's great." Rebecca smiled. "Victoria just took him back to Robert's..."

"Where does Victoria think you are?"

"At home. She's gone out for the night..."

"So I've got you for the whole evening?"

"You, me and Graham?"

"Nope. He's out too." Joe pulled Rebecca close to him and kissed her tenderly. They pulled apart at the sound of the back door opening. Robert was standing in the doorway, his face a mask of fury.

"What d'you call this then?" Robert seethed, looking from Joe to Rebecca.

"Robert... it's okay," Rebecca started.

"You and him?"

Robert," Joe started, his arm still around Rebecca. "It's not what you think."

"I think you're a sicko. I think this is one of your games."

"You're wrong."

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you," began Rebecca.

"Told me what?" demanded Robert. "How long has this been going on?"

"That's none of your business, Sugden." Joe faced him.

"I needed a friend after what happened—"

"So you chose him? After what he did to Debbie?!" Robert scoffed. "Are you—?"

"What?" Rebecca snapped.

"Be careful what you say, Sugden?"

"I'm sorry—" Robert stammered. "No offence, like, but can you blame me?"

"What, for almost calling me mental?" Rebecca demanded, as Joe tightened his arm around her.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you," Robert insisted. "I went to Victoria's to check on you, and when you weren't there... I thought you might have lost your memory again. Broken in here again."

"I'm not crazy, Robert. I'm doing much better now, and that's partly because of Joe." Rebecca stood defiantly next to him.

"Why him, of all people? You know he hates me?"

"The feeling's mutual, Sugden."

"Look, stop it! It's my choice, you don't have any claim to me," Rebecca retorted.

"I'm just trying to stop you making a mistake!"

"I made a mistake, when I slept with you!" Rebecca snapped. "And I don't regret it, because it gave me Seb. He is the most precious thing in my life."

"And mine too."

"And I would never do anything to endanger him. If I thought Joe was using me, or would do anything to hurt Seb..."

"Debbie probably thought the same."

"I'm not that person any more." Joe finally spoke. "I did want revenge on you. That's why I called the police that time..."

"Joe..." Rebecca looked at him.

"But I regretted it, and then I got to know Rebecca. I'm not using her. I'm not going to hurt her or Seb. This is for real."

"Do you hear yourself?" scoffed Robert. "Nothing about you is real, Joe."

"So faking that you're in love with a woman when actually you're screwing a Dingle pleb makes you real, does it? Two words, Sugden. Pot. Kettle."

Robert moved into Joe's personal space.

"Yeah, you wanna start draggin' that up, do yer? You are so like your dad."

"Good." Joe stepped closer to Robert, moving away from Rebecca. "My dad was a strong man. He achieved more in his life than most people ever do. Your dad was just a washed up farmer who cheated on his wife with my mother. His step-niece. And you call me sick?"

Robert grabbed Joe and pushed him against the kitchen sink. "Don't you dare say another word about my dad!"

"Robert!" Rebecca tried to pull him off Joe.

"We all know what kind of upbringing you had, Tate. No wonder you're as weird as you are."

"That's enough." A cold, dark voice interrupted.

Rebecca jumped, startled. Robert looked around, still gripping Joe.

"Graham?"

Joe's right-hand man had entered through the kitchen door, as stealthy as ever, his expression menacing.

"Let go of him," he instructed Robert. Rebecca took Joe's arm.

"Do you know what's been going on with these two?" Robert asked Graham.

"I think I can probably guess." Graham's eyes flicked to Joe and Rebecca.

"No need to fill in the blanks, though, Graham," warned Joe.

"Graham, Mr Foster—" Rebecca appealed, like a schoolgirl to the headmaster. "Robert's just very protective of me."

"Let go, Robert," Graham repeated.

"You approve of this, do you?" Robert asked Graham.

"It's not up to me."

"I love Joe," Rebecca blurted. "This is what I want." She turned to Joe, whose eyes widened.

"Fine. I can't stop yer, I get it." Robert shoved Joe away viciously, leaving him massaging his chest.

"No, you can't. I love Joe. I want to be with him."

"Alright, I get it. But don't think this is gonna change things between us."

"No, you'll always be an arse," Joe snapped.

"And you'll always be a stuck up little git."

"Right, now we've established that," said Graham. "I think it's time you left." He nodded at the back door.

"Robert," said Rebecca, as he headed for the door. "This doesn't change anything, with Seb..."

"What, you think I'd stop you seeing him?" Robert turned and stared.

"So you'll bring him over tomorrow again?"

Robert nodded, then looked at Joe. "This isn't over, Tate." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"I love you too, by the way," Joe murmured to Rebecca.

"I love you, Joe." Rebecca clung to him, as Graham cleared his throat.

"Rebecca, can I speak with Joe, please?"

"Of course." Rebecca wandered away from him, looking meek.

"Just take a seat in the lounge," Graham advised.

"He'll call you shortly," Joe added sarcastically.

When Rebecca had gone, Joe pulled up a chair at the table. "I thought you were out tonight?"

"Good thing I came back early." Graham raised an eyebrow.

"I could have handled Sugden."

"I don't think Rebecca needed the stress, do you?"

"No." Joe glanced in the direction of the lounge. "This isn't quite the romantic evening I had in mind."

"No, but you need to seriously think about the implications of this. It isn't just you involved. There's the child to consider too."

"Seb? You think I haven't thought about him?"

"I know you, Joe."

"No, you don't. You think I'm still the same lost little boy you took under your wing at school. Well, I'm not."

"Did you mean what you said to Rebecca? The love part?" Graham paused. "Because you said the same thing to Debbie..."

"Yeah, well, maybe I did love Debbie." Joe looked down. "But it could never have worked out. Not after Ross, and everything..."

"And you think it can work with Rebecca? Even with her condition?"

Joe shrugged. "It's not like I'm a stranger to disability."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything." Joe smiled. Graham had never seen him look so content.

"Go and see her, then."

Joe strode into the lounge, where Rebecca was sitting, her legs bouncing, feet tapping on the carpet.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect Graham to be so..."

"It's fine. Really." She paused. "So, did you mean what you said?"

"Of course." Joe sat next to her. "I love you, Rebecca. I would do anything for you."

Rebecca leaned into his embrace. "We'll have to go public, then. I'll tell Victoria tomorrow."

Joe kissed her hair softly. "If you want me to be there..."

"No. I can handle it."

"I know you can." Joe held her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be fine."


	12. Revelations

"I wanna word with you, Tate."  
  
Joe looked up from his lunchtime drink with Graham. "What is it now? Richard?"  
  
"You know what. You and Rebecca."  
  
"Oh, that." Joe looked around the pub as Graham sighed. "I don't think this is the place to discuss it, do you?"  
  
"You think you're so clever, but she's gonna see through you."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Seb's my son, and I'm not gonna let you hurt his mother."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Chas from behind the bar, a look of realisation dawning. Debbie was watching from her seat in the corner.  
  
"Him and Bex." Robert turned, pointing at Joe. "He's taking advantage of her."  
  
"I'm not taking advantage—"  
  
"You're sleeping with someone who can't even remember where she is half the time."  
  
"It's not like that," Joe protested, dropping his smug look. "We haven't even slept together. Yet," he couldn't resist adding.  
  
Robert went to grab Joe by the collar but Graham intervened. "I don't think so, do you?" he said, quietly menacing.  
  
"Wait till you haven't got your bodyguard to protect you," Robert sneered.  
  
"Robert, what are you doing?" Rebecca had entered the pub, her eyes moving uncertainly from Robert and Joe to the gawping onlookers.  
  
"I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"I don't need you to look out for me. I'm an adult, I can make my own choices." Rebecca looked at Joe. "Are you okay?" He nodded.  
  
"I'm not helpless, Robert." Rebecca turned back to him. "Stop treating me like I am."  
  
She turned and went to join Chas behind the bar.  
  
"Now, who'd like a drink?"  
  
"You're off your head," Chas muttered. "Getting involved with him, after what he did to Debbie?"  
  
"Thank you for your input," said Rebecca. She looked in Debbie's direction, but she was already getting up to speak to Joe, who was heading outside with Graham.  
  
"Oi!" Debbie yelled at Joe, who turned around. "That true, what Robert said?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Rebecca's my friend."  
  
"Yeah? When was the last time you went to see how she was doing?" Joe dropped his voice. "And you're not really in a position to lecture me after what you did to Ross."  
  
He turned and walked to the car with Graham, leaving Debbie glowering after them.


	13. Rescue

"You've got a visitor," Graham informed Joe. His boss was slumped on the sofa, an empty glass in his hand. His attempts to get through to Joe over the last few days had proved futile; the young man would rather wallow in whisky and self-pity.

"Who is it?" slurred Joe. Graham stepped aside to reveal Robert Sugden, who looked contemptuously at Joe as he entered the living room. Graham stepped outside and closed the door.

"What do you want?" said Joe, through his alcoholic haze.

"To talk about Rebecca."

"She's dead." Joe's voice broke.

"You don't know that."

"Lachlan killed her, and he buried her somewhere in these grounds. It's only a matter of time before they find her." Joe got to his feet with difficulty and went to pour himself another glass.

"Lachlan says he didn't kill her."

"And you believe him, do you?"

"Why would he lie? He's admitted to everything else. We should be out there looking for her."

"He's just playing games." Joe settled down on the sofa again. "She's dead."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because it happens to everyone I love." A tear spilled down Joe's cheek and he wiped it away angrily. "My mum, my dad, Rebecca. I'm cursed. Or maybe it's this place that's cursed." He gestured around him.

Robert knelt so that he was eye to eye with Joe. "Listen, you little rich twerp," he said. "You're not the only person to lose your parents. I've lost three, if we're counting."

"And my mum was just a 'slapper', right?" slurred Joe. "Sorry, did you want a drink?"

"No. I want you to help me find Seb's mum."

"Why me? Can't your boyfriend help you?"

"You know Home Farm better than most people. You grew up here."

"So?"

"So, help me search the grounds."

"The police are searching."

"So you're just gonna sit here and get drunk, like your grandad, are you?" Robert taunted him. "Look at you. You're pathetic."

He was hoping to rile Joe into action, but Joe merely nodded. "Probably."

"Listen..." Robert tried another tactic. "I don't like you, and the last thing I wanted was you involved with my son. But I believe that you're the one person who cares as much about Rebecca as I do. Maybe even more so." Joe finally looked at him properly.

"So prove that you weren't just using Bex to get at me. Have some coffee, sober up and come and help me look for her. If we fail, at least we'll have tried."

Joe looked around the room where his father had died. He thought of everything that he had already lost, and then allowed himself to believe, just for a moment, that there was a chance Rebecca was still out there. He looked at Robert's earnest expression, and finally nodded.

...

"She's here! Oh my God, Rebecca!" Robert exclaimed. Joe's eyes widened and he immediately dashed toward her, dodging the gravestones and catching her in his arms.

She was sobbing, freezing cold, wearing nothing but a draped nightgown.

"Hey, hey, ssh, ssh." He wrapped his arms around her as her trembling hands fought to cling tight to him. "It's okay," he soothed, "you're okay now."

She choked out sobs of desperation, her voice strained, cracking.

"Rebecca." Robert caught up with them. "What happened?"

"I... I..." Rebecca attempted to say.

"Just let me, please." Joe intervened. "Let me."

"What do you know about this? You were drowning yourself in whisky not a few nights ago."

"Shut up, Sugden," Joe hissed, "we need to get her home."

"You mean Home Farm? We should get the police really," Robert suggested.

"And cause her more trauma? Have them prodding and poking her about?"

"No, you're right. Look, I'll take her back to The Mill."

"No, you won't. Your boyfriend never wanted her there in the first place."

"Thanks, but I can manage, you know."

"I know you can, Sugden. I'm just thinking about what's best for Rebecca."

"And I'm not?" Robert was affronted.

"Come off it, you'd prefer she didn't exist!" He looked at Rebecca. "Don't worry, I'm going to take you home."

She looked at his face.

"I hit you! I hit you!" she gasped, terrified.

"Hey, hey, Becca, easy, it's alright." He took her frozen hands in his. "Come on, let's go home."

Panic crossed her face.

"No, no, can't go home! Lachlan—"

"I'll protect you," Joe assured her, gathering her against him, "leave this to me, Sugden."

Robert relented reluctantly, pulling back.

"You look after her, I'm warning you, Tate."

Joe flipped his fingers at Robert, who scoffed and walked away, leaving Joe to care for Rebecca.

"It's okay, you're safe now," he whispered, leading her to his car, ensuring that she was strapped in before driving her back to Home Farm.

As usual, Graham was there to meet him. His concern heightened when he saw Rebecca, looking drained and traumatised.

"Graham, I need some help," Joe admitted, helping Rebecca into the hall. She was rigid, like a doll.

"Take her upstairs," Graham instructed, "she's in shock."

Joe nodded, assisting Rebecca upstairs to the bathroom. She seemed to know what to do and shut the door behind her. Joe heard the water running and contented himself in the knowledge that she had managed to help herself to some extent.

"I'll just be downstairs," he explained, "just make yourself at home, yeah?"

There was no response but Joe sensed that she understood.

He ran back downstairs into the kitchen where Graham was preparing tea.

"I've called the police," Graham informed him. "She really needs medical attention."

"OK." Joe nodded, looking around. "I just didn't want to freak her out even more."

Graham handed him two cups of tea. "Stay with her," he instructed.

Joe returned to the bathroom with the two cups. He had to set them down on the floor before knocking gently on the bathroom door. When there was no answer, he entered slowly and found Rebecca sitting on the edge of the bath while the water ran. He went and checked the bath temperature. Rebecca had got it just right.

"I don't live here anymore," she said softly.

"No." He nodded, then remembered the teas. He stepped outside the door and picked them up, handing one cup to Rebecca. Graham had added cold water so it wasn't too hot to drink.

"You gave me your socks."

"Sorry?"

"The first time I... broke in." Rebecca looked like it was just coming back to her. "You gave me a pair of your socks."

"You remember that?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Listen, Rebecca, the police are coming. They just want to ask you some questions. Lachlan is locked up, you're perfectly safe. Graham and I will be there the whole time."

"Will I have to go to hospital?"

Joe sighed. "They may want to check you over."

"I hate hospitals."

"Me too." Joe stood up, holding his cup. "You can have your bath first. Everything's going to be fine. You can stay here as long as you want. Stay forever."

"Seb!" She looked up suddenly. "Where is he?"

"He's safe," Joe assured her. "He's with Robert and Aaron."

"I need to see him—"

"As soon as you've finished with the police," Joe promised. "I'll take you straight to him."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	14. Dreams

"No!" Rebecca thrashed out in her sleep. "Lachlan - no!"  
  
"Rebecca!" Joe sat up, reaching out for her. She flailed her arms at him.  
  
"Hey. Hey." He gripped her arms gently, shaking her shoulder to wake her. "It's okay. I've got you."  
  
"Joe..." Rebecca realised where she was and wrapped her arms around Joe, dissolving into tears. He held her until the sobs finally faded away.  
  
"Shh," he soothed her. "It was just a nightmare."  
  
She shook her head, looking up at him. "I can't stop thinking about him. Lachlan."  
  
"I know," he whispered. "But he's behind bars. He can't hurt you anymore." He thought of the sleepless nights he had endured after Rebecca had been taken hostage, locked up on Home Farm land as it turned out, and his hand closed into a fist as he thought about what he would do to Lachlan if he got his hands on him.  
  
"I hate him," she said softly. "But apart from Seb... he was the only family I had left."  
  
"That's not true." He looked into her eyes. "You've got me now."  
  
She nodded and settled into his arms. He held her as she drifted back into sleep, not daring to fall asleep himself in case the nightmares came again.


	15. Masquerade

"Wow, you look… amazing." Joe gaped at Rebecca as she entered the lounge, wearing a long silver ball gown.

"Well, thank you. You look very dashing yourself." Rebecca stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Isn't anyone going to say how nice I look?" said Graham.

"You look lovely, Graham," Joe assured him.

"Where are your masks?" Rebecca asked. Joe picked up a gold masquerade mask and held it up to his face.

"Graham, where's yours?"

"I'm wearing it," he said dryly.

"Don't be such a spoilsport." Rebecca swatted Graham as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not really in the party mood," he explained.

"It's all for a good cause," said Joe. "And it's good publicity for Home Farm..." Graham rolled his eyes.

"You don't fool me, Mr Tate." Rebecca adjusted Joe's bow tie. "I think it's lovely that you're doing this for Sarah."

"I hope it goes well." Joe looked momentarily worried.

"Of course it will. Why wouldn't it?"

"Free entry to residents of the village might not have been such a good idea. If the place gets trashed or robbed..."

"There speaks Tom Waterhouse," said Graham.

"I'm just saying, we need to be on the lookout for troublemakers."

"There won't be any trouble." Graham avoided his boss's gaze. "I just need to make a quick phone call." He got up and headed for the downstairs corridor.

"He's been a bit mysterious lately," Rebecca remarked. Joe looked at her. "More so than usual."

"He's probably just nervous about this party. Lots of booze flowing..."

"I didn't think of that." Rebecca chewed her lip. "We'd better keep an eye on him."

"What about you? Will you be alright with all these random people here?"

"Of course." Rebecca hesitated. "Just don't go too far, OK?"

"Don't worry. I want you at my side all evening to show you off." Joe kissed her.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds." Graham stuck his head around the door, his phone still to his ear. "The guests are arriving."

"Stay with me, okay?" Joe said urgently to Rebecca. He took her arm and quickly arranged his face into a welcoming smile, ready for the ball to begin.


	16. Red Book

Joe and Graham were talking in hushed voices when Rebecca entered the kitchen. They stopped abruptly when they saw her. "Coffee?" asked Graham.

"No, thank you." Rebecca looked at Joe. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Joe shrugged.

"Don't give me that. You're both acting weird. Don't treat me like a child, Joe, you said you wouldn't do that."

"I'll leave you to talk," said Graham awkwardly. He sidled past Rebecca and left them alone, Rebecca looking impatiently at Joe.

Joe sighed. "Simon's been arrested. That's the guy who attacked Ross."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Rebecca was confused.

"That's not the whole story." Joe leaned against the kitchen counter. "Debbie paid him to do it. And Ross wasn't the intended target. I was."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "You?" She shook her head. "I can't believe Debbie would do that."

"She didn't know he was going to use acid. She just wanted me beaten up."

"Still, that's..." Rebecca pulled out her red book and started turning the pages urgently. "Have you told me this before?"

"No, this is the first time."

"So this Simon..." Rebecca looked up again. "How did you find out?"

"I tracked him down. There was CCTV of him at Home Farm, around the same time you broke in. I paid him not to tell anyone that Debbie had hired him." Joe hesitated. "I tried to blackmail Debbie into getting back together with me. That was before I really got to know you."

He avoided her eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable disgust on her face. But when he finally met her gaze, he saw something even worse. Pity.

"Joe..." she started quietly. "That's practically rape."

"I didn't make her sleep with me. It wasn't about that," he pleaded. "I just wanted someone to love me. When I realised I couldn't force her to do that, I ended it. I told her I'd keep her secret. What happened to Ross was as much my fault as it was hers."

"Poor Ross." Rebecca shook her head as tears pricked her eyes. "So now Simon's been arrested..."

"He's going to dob Debbie in. Which means the police will probably find out that I paid him off, too. I could be charged with perverting the course of justice. Oh, and Debbie could tell them about the blackmail..."

"What a mess." Rebecca tentatively stepped up to him.

"Still love me?" he asked, not looking at her.

"You're an idiot, but yes." She kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her against his chest and held her.

"Every time I see Ross, I think that could have been me."

"Thank god it wasn't."


	17. The Red Room

"Keep your eyes shut," Joe instructed Rebecca as he led her along the Home Farm hallway.  
  
"This had better not be something kinky," Rebecca warned.  
  
Joe steered her into one of the bedrooms. "Welcome to the Red Room," he teased as he took his hands away from her face.  
  
Rebecca opened her eyes. Inside the room was a baby's cot, wooden and beautifully decorated, with a mobile of butterflies and rainbows hanging over the top.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked, moving further into the room, reaching out to touch the mobile, which made a tinkling sound.  
  
"I built it. Well, Graham helped." Joe grimaced. "It turns out DIY isn't my strong point..."  
  
"It's beautiful." Rebecca turned and hugged him. “Thank you.”  
  
"Hey, are you crying?" He tilted her head up from underneath his chin.  
  
"Just happy."  
  
"You big softie." He kissed her lightly.  
  
"Wait till I tell all your enemies that big bad Joe Tate built a cot." She stroked his stubble playfully.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He scooped her up suddenly and carried her back down the hall as she shrieked.  
  
"Joseph Tate, put me down!" she giggled.  
  
"OK." He placed her down outside their bedroom. "Come here."


	18. Secrets

"Is that blood?"  
  
Rebecca gasped as Joe entered the Home Farm kitchen. There was something red dripping down the side of his face and he was struggling to walk.  
  
"I'm OK," he said, slumping into a chair at the table. "Looks worse than it is."  
  
"What happened?" Rebecca asked urgently, pulling up a chair beside him and taking his hands.  
  
"I was jumped, outside the Woolpack." Joe winced as he touched his head. "Three guys, looking for a fight. Think they saw my car..."  
  
"You didn't drive back?"  
  
"No, I walked."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"Nothing, they didn't take anything." Joe reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet. "Just wanted to give the posh boy a kicking, I think."  
  
"Poor baby." Rebecca kissed Joe's fingers, then went to get the first aid kit. She stroked his hair as she cleaned the blood from his face.  
  
"Are you sure this was a random attack?" she asked.  
  
"I've never seen them before." He avoided her eyes.  
  
"Have you called the police yet?"  
  
"No point." Joe shook his head as Rebecca protested. "I wouldn't recognise them again, it was dark."  
  
"You should still report what happened. In case they attack someone else..."  
  
"Look, they were drunk, they ran off as soon as Chas came outside." Joe stood up and kissed Rebecca's head. "I'm fine. Forget it."  
  
He went to pour himself a drink, leaving Rebecca feeling that he wasn't telling her everything.


	19. Kim

Rebecca pulled her silky gold dressing gown around her as she went to answer the door to the Home Farm kitchen. It was past 11 at night and she was alone in the house. Seb was with his dads and Victoria had Rachel for the night. Joe and Graham were away on a business trip. Who would be knocking at this time?  
  
She left the chain on the door as she opened it, in case it was a strange man. However, it was a woman standing there, blonde and smartly dressed.  
  
"Oh, hello," said Rebecca, confused. "Can I help you?"  
  
She was already thinking it might be one of Graham's lady friends, but the woman smiled and said, "I'm looking for Joseph Tate."  
  
"He's not here," said Rebecca, taking the chain off the door and opening it wider, reassured that it wasn't a total stranger. "He's away for a few nights. Can I help?"  
  
"It's really Joe I need to speak to." The woman's eyes strayed around the kitchen.  
  
"I can take a message," said Rebecca, tightening her dressing gown, feeling strangely self-conscious next to this woman, who was dressed for a boardroom meeting. "Is it something to do with the business?"  
  
"Business? No." The woman gave a little laugh. "It's a personal matter."  
  
There was something in her tone that Rebecca didn't like. "Well, maybe I can still help."  
  
"And you are?" the woman asked imperiously.  
  
"Joe's wife."  
  
The woman's eyes widened. "He didn't tell me he had a wife." She chuckled. "Naughty boy."  
  
"I don't understand." Rebecca looked at the woman more closely. She must be in her fifties, heavily made up, with coiffed hair and deep red lipstick. Surely she wasn't implying... She looked old enough to be Joe's mother. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who's your husband? That's what you should be asking yourself," the woman remarked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Rebecca coldly.  
  
"Of course you don't." The woman still sounded amused. "All those business trips... you must have wondered."  
  
"I trust my husband." Rebecca was resisting the temptation to fly at the older woman and scratch her eyes out. "What are you really doing here?"  
  
"I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd stop by to see Joe." The woman shrugged. "I didn't realise the little woman would be all alone."  
  
"I'm not alone," Rebecca lied. This woman could be dangerous. "My brother's upstairs."  
  
"Oh? Which bedroom is he in?" the woman asked. "I know my way around this house, especially the master bedroom..."  
  
"Just go," said Rebecca, feeling sick. "Leave now, before I call the police."  
  
"Of course." The woman examined a perfectly manicured fingernail, seemingly unconcerned. "Tell Joe I stopped by, won't you?"  
  
"How can I do that? I don't know your name," Rebecca spat.  
  
"Oh, he'll know." The woman smirked as she finally turned and walked away.  
  
Once the woman was out of sight Rebecca closed the door and double-bolted it. She stumbled over to the kitchen table and slumped into a chair, shaking.


	20. Photograph

"Hi honey, I'm home," Joe called as he let himself into Home Farm. Rebecca was sitting at the kitchen table. She didn't turn around when he entered.

"Hey," he greeted her, bending down to kiss her. She let him peck her on the cheek, but her face was unsmiling.

"What's up?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "Has something happened? Is it the kids?" He looked around, panicking.

"The kids are fine," she said quietly. "Seb's with his dads, and Rachel's at Victoria's."

"What, then?"

She finally looked at him. "There was a woman here last night. Looking for you."

"A woman?" Joe turned around, scoffing. "Who was she?"

"I don't know. She said she knew you. That you would know her."

Joe stepped towards her, but she drew back.

"Are you having an affair?"

"What?" He stared at her. "Don't be ridiculous. Is this your executive dysfunction talking?"

"Don't you dare." She stood up. "Don't you dare use that against me!"

"OK, OK." He put his hands up. "I'm sorry. But why on earth would you think I'm having an affair?"

"She as good as said you were. And she knew this house..."

"What do you mean, she knew this house?" Joe tilted his head, all frustration gone.

"She said she knew this place, especially the master bedroom," Rebecca whispered.

Joe paced the floor, tapping his fist against his mouth.

"I am so sorry," he said, ashamed, "I had no right to speak to you like that."

"Just tell me what's going on," she said, close to tears. If Joe was honest with her, maybe they could work things out, even if he had been unfaithful.

"What did she look like, this woman?" he asked, not looking at her.

"She was older," said Rebecca haltingly. "In her fifties, I'd say. Blonde. Smart. Attractive."

"Wait there." He squeezed her shoulders, then went upstairs, leaving her bewildered. She looked at his bags, abandoned in the corner.

Joe came back in holding one of the photo albums they kept in the loft. He flipped through until he came to the page he wanted and laid the album on the table. He pointed to a picture of two men and two women. Rebecca recognised Joe's father Chris and his Aunt Zoe, looking young. They were next to an older man who must be Joe's grandfather, and a young blonde woman.

"Is that her?"

Rebecca's eyes widened and Joe knew immediately.

"I am so sorry." He pulled her close.

"I don't understand?"

"Kim Tate. That's who she was," Joe explained, "she was a gold-digging bitch who destroyed my family."

"This woman?" Rebecca looked at the photograph. The blonde in the photo looked soft, angelic.

"She was married to my grandfather. Dad reckoned she only married him for his money. She stood by and watched while he died, and claimed his fortune. She tried to kill Dad too, by hitting him over the head. Then she left the country, but now she's back."

"What does she want?" Rebecca asked, looking at him.

"To ruin my life, evidently," Joe said dryly. "She came to see me. Looking for her son James. My uncle. When I wouldn't help her, she threatened me."

"She threatened you?" Rebecca's eyes widened in horror. "Joe?"

"She's not getting away with it," Joe vowed, "I will not stand for her doing what she did to my family all over again."

"What about your... Uncle?"

"I need to find him. Before she does."

"Why didn't you tell me about all this? When Kim first came to you?"

"I didn't want to worry you." He sighed. "I didn't think she'd come here..."

"You should have told me." She hesitated. "You don't think she'd go after Seb or Rachel..."

Joe pulled her into his arms. "I won't let anything happen."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Hey, all I care about is that you're safe." Joe hugged her gently. "I love you so much."

"Don't let me go, please."

"Don't cry, hey, no tears, baby." Joe kissed her head. "You're okay. I promise, nothing will ever happen to you."

"I should have known you wouldn't cheat," she sniffed, wiping tears away.

"No, I wouldn't," he said sincerely, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Rebecca. You and Seb and Rachel are everything to me..."

"I know." She nodded. "I love you too."

"I want you to promise me, if you see her or hear from her again, you tell me, okay?"

"I will." Rebecca promised.

"And I'll get Graham to check around the place, make sure security is intact."

"Where is Graham?"

"Covering a couple of meetings for me. He'll be back later. I just couldn't wait to get home..."

"I'm glad you're back." She hugged him, her eyes still on the woman in the photograph.


	21. Heights

"Look, Rachel." Joe pointed to the name in the book he was showing his daughter. "Joseph. That's Daddy's name!"

His daughter looked blankly back at him as Joe adjusted the book on his lap.

"I have just returned from a visit to my landlord..." he read.

"What are you reading?" asked Rebecca from the doorway. Joe showed her.

" _Wuthering Heights_?" Rebecca looked amused. "Seriously?"

"What? It's set in Yorkshire."

"I think that might be a bit advanced for Rachel." Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Maybe start with _The Gruffalo_ or something..."

"She won't understand what I'm reading anyway," Joe pointed out. "Might as well give her a head start."

"But she can look at the pictures, at least."

"This has pictures." Joe held up the middle of the book to show a drawing of Heathcliff.

"Looks a bit like Cain Dingle," said Rebecca, squinting.

"On second thoughts, maybe you're right." Joe put the book down. "Maybe this isn't the right book."

"Sorry." Rebecca came to sit on the bed with them. "I know you want our daughter to be a genius..."

"That's not true," Joe protested. "I'd love her if she was stupid."

"Like her mother?" said Rebecca without thinking. She winced at her own words.

"You're not stupid," said Joe gently. "You have a memory problem."

"Feels like the same thing, sometimes." Rebecca held out her arms to take Rachel for a cuddle.

"I remember when my dad used to read me _Harry Potter_ ," said Joe nostalgically. "He'd do all the voices."

"Well, you can do that when she's a bit older. But for now..." Rebecca picked up a cardboard book of farm animals and tossed it to her husband. Smiling, he put the Bronte book aside.


	22. Family Portrait

"So, I've decided..." Joe announced, striding into the lounge where Rachel was playing on the new plush carpet whilst Rebecca read Seb a story. "I think we should have a family portrait."

Rebecca tilted her head, confused.

"Like old houses have?"

"Well, you can't get much older than this place. Besides, it'll be good to get some professional shots."

"So we can compete with the Royals?" Rebecca suggested.

"Ah! You saw through my cunning plan!" teased Joe, flopping down next to her on the sofa. Rachel shuffled around and attempted to pull herself up.

"Come here, beautiful." Joe picked her up, settling her on his knee.

"Family portraits? Isn't that a bit..."

"Weird? Well, maybe, yeah, but I'm not suggesting a big portrait of us over the sideboard in oil. Just some simple family shots. On the stairs, outside, on the terrace."

Rebecca considered.

"I'm not good at taking photos."

"We'll get someone. A professional," Joe assured her. "I want everyone to know how much I love you. You're my family. We're a proper family. So let's tell the world."

"You're not selling the pictures, are you?"

"No," Joe chuckled. "I mean as much as I'm sure some of the villagers would love to have a picture of my face that they could throw darts at — no. Just for us."

Rebecca leaned against his shoulder.

"In that case, let's do it."

"Really? I don't want to put you under any pressure."

"Nope. Gotta make the most of my memory, whilst it lasts," Rebecca replied, her tone bittersweet.

Joe held her close. He didn't like to think about that. He lived for every moment with his wife, knowing that her condition would only worsen. It was a horrible thing to contend with, but worse for Rebecca, he knew.

"Hey, none of that. I'm here." He kissed her head. "We've got two amazing kids and I am never letting you go. Mrs Tate."

Rebecca smiled, glancing at him.

"I love you too."


	23. DIY

"Joe, what are you doing?" Rebecca peered into the Home Farm living room.  
  
"Fixing this shelf." Joe beamed at her as he continued to hammer at the bookshelf.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that shelf."  
  
"It was wonky. I'm getting it straight."  
  
"Joe..." Rebecca tried to employ some tact in spite of her lack of filter. "You're terrible at DIY, honey."  
  
"What?" Joe looked crestfallen.  
  
"Sorry," she said, realising her attempt at tact had failed. "I just think, maybe Graham would be better at this sort of thing?"  
  
"I can function without Graham, you know." Joe was clearly sulking.  
  
"I know you can, darling, but... well, you're a millionaire. We both are. You can afford to pay someone to do these odd jobs..."  
  
"Why pay when you can do it yourself?" Joe said earnestly. "That's just good business sense."  
  
Rebecca bit her lip, torn between concern and affection as she watched her husband finish nailing the shelf to the wall.  
  
"There!" he said proudly, standing back. "Good as new."  
  
Rebecca looked at the shelf. It looked the same as it had before Joe had altered it, but at least it hadn't fallen down.  
  
"Well done," she said, stepping up to kiss him on the lips. "I should have had more faith in you."  
  
"Hmm." He kissed her back graciously. "Now, I was thinking of knocking that wall down to create some more room..."  
  
"Don't you dare."


	24. Date Night

"Aww, thanks for babysitting," Rebecca told Jean as the eighteen-year-old settled herself with the children in the lounge.  
  
"Well, I know it’s been a while since you two had a date night. I don't know how you do it." Jean sighed, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. "I mean, I love being with the kids, but it must be so different, being around them every day."  
  
"You get used to it,” Rebecca told her breezily, "anywhere — anyway, I have Joe—“  
  
"Who’s like a big kid anyway," Jean replied with a grin.  
  
"What was that, Jean Bean?" Joe queried, entering the lounge in his smart summer wear. All Hugo Boss, with Rebecca a contrast in floaty Kate Spade.  
  
"She said you're a big kid," Rebecca said without thinking.  
  
"Is that so? I could tell you a few stories about Beanie here."  
  
"Please don't." Jean forced a smile, picking up Lucas, who looked uncannily like her. Born blonde, he was now dark with matching chocolate coloured eyes. She adjusted him against her hip, a mirror of her mother at her age.  
  
"We'd better go, anyway," Joe chuckled. “See you, Trouble. Take good care of them, won't you?" He moved onto the rug to kiss each child in turn. Rachel got to her feet, a little unsteady and grabbed Joe's leg, followed by Seb, encouraging him to crouch and gather them both up in his arms, carrying them to Rebecca.  
  
"Mummy will see you later, my lovely boy, my lovely girl." She kissed them and Joe spun them around easily, setting them back on the rug.  
  
"And Lucas." Jean held him up, Joe chucking him under the chin with a smile.  
  
"Little man," Joe cooed, whilst Rebecca kept her distance. She had a secret fear that Lucas was somehow different from Rachel and Seb and that she was to blame for it.  
  
Joe, sensing her reluctance, took him from Jean and held him out to Rebecca.  
  
"Baby, it’s okay. Look at him," Joe soothed.  
  
"I can't. Sorry," Rebecca replied bluntly.  
  
"I'll take him," Jean offered as Lucas started to cry.  
  
"So when are you off to this posh nanny school then?" Joe asked Jean, hoping to distract Rebecca. “Never thought that's what you'd choose to do."  
  
"A few months time. I'm excited. It'll be a great experience."  
  
"Looking after someone else's kids 24/7. Yeah,” Joe scoffed, looking puzzled.  
  
"It’s not just any kids, though, Joe. Norborough have specialist qualifications to oversee the wellbeing of those from the Royal Family."  
  
"Wow. Impressive. So, what does it mean to be a Norborough Nanny?"  
  
"Everything that Graham secretly taught me in terms of defence and a lot more."  
  
Joe glanced at Rebecca, giving her a smile.  
  
"Anyway, we'd better get going."  
  
"I'll be fine,” Jean told them.  
  
"Of course you will, our very own Royal Nanny in the making."  
  
"Shut up," Jean groaned.

"Can't talk like that to your future employers,” Joe chided with a smirk. “Come on, we'd better go." He held out his arm to Rebecca.  
  
"Am I to take it that I am excused from babysitting duties?" A familiar deep voice came from behind them.  
  
"Graham!" exclaimed Jean.  
  
To her surprise, Graham smiled.  
  
"I hear congratulations are in order?"  
  
"I've been accepted to Norborough, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Joe told me. Well done."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"She also mentioned that you were training her up like Hanna," Joe added.  
  
"Well, it’s always good to know how to defend yourself,” Jean replied. “Graham was like Mr Miyagi in the Karate Kid."  
  
Joe laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I got into Norborough and I start in September."  
  
"Just don't mention the hats,” Joe hissed.  
  
"They're not that bad."  
  
"I thought you had a restaurant to go to?" Graham asked Joe pertinently.  
  
"Yep. You're right." Joe ushered Rebecca to the door and at the last minute she hugged Jean.  
  
"Thank you." Her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"It’s fine,” Jean insisted, turning Lucas around. "There. Say goodbye to Mummy." She waved his hand gently.  
  
Rebecca forced a smile, tears rolling down her cheeks and joined Joe.  
  
"See you later,” he told Jean and Graham, before shutting the door.


	25. Changeling

"I got a postcard!" Joe declared, calling out to Rebecca as he collected the post from the hall. “It’s from Jean in Bath."  
  
"Oh?" Rebecca replied from the kitchen, sitting opposite Lucas, who was refusing to eat. "Just one mouthful, please, sweetheart?"  
  
However Lucas kept his mouth closed firmly, defiantly.  
  
Joe entered the room, holding up the postcard.  
  
"Says she's studying hard, the uniform is horrible but she's loving every minute."  
  
"That's good,” Rebecca agreed, unable to find enthusiasm.  
  
"Are you okay?" He poured himself a glass of champagne to toast Jean with and came to stand next to Rebecca, looking into his son's face.  
  
"Little changeling, aren't you, Lucas?" he joked, smiling at him.  
  
"Please don't say that," Rebecca cut in, curtly, "it’s not funny."  
  
"Hey, sorry, I didn't realise—“  
  
"It’s fine," Rebecca held up her hands. "I just can't get him to eat."  
  
"Well, I'd probably turn my nose up at it too if I was being served that." Joe nodded at the green mush.  
  
"It’s the best one, I read it in a magazine,” Rebecca defended.  
  
"Right, little man." Joe rolled up his sleeves and took up the spoon. "Daddy will have some and then Lucas will have some."  
  
He swallowed some of the mush, immediately grimacing.  
  
"Good stuff." He pulled a face. "Very green." He lifted the spoon with another scoop of the mush and held it towards Lucas. "Come on, Lukey, nice vegetables. Nice," Joe emphasised and to their surprise, Lucas took a taste.  
  
"Why will he do it for you and not for me?" Rebecca whimpered, close to tears.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Joe held her close.  
  
"I can't do anything right with him. He's always crying and I can't make him stop! I can't—"  
  
"Baby, it’s okay, I mean, we've got three, you're doing an amazing job."  
  
"But I'm not." Rebecca sniffed. “I'm getting worse. I can't remember things, I can't keep track!"  
  
Joe rubbed her arms comfortingly, nuzzling his nose in her soft hair. "I promise, okay, we'll work this out. I love you so much, so much. You don't need to worry about anything."  
  
He looked to Lucas.  
  
"Come on, buddy, smile for Mummy?"  
  
Rebecca stood up sharply and walked away.  
  
"Bec? Becca?" Joe called after her, but his attempt was futile.  
  
"Just you and me then? Don't worry, Mummy's just a bit upset. We'll help her, won't we, Lukey?"  
  
He lifted Lucas from his high chair and bounced him against his hip, looking thoughtful.

Rebecca came downstairs a little later than expected, looking weary, her eyes puffy.  
  
Joe was sitting in the lounge, playing with Lucas, who was placing another block on top of a pile, his face fixed in concentration. His head turned sharply on sensing his mother and Joe leant back on his feet.  
  
"You okay?" Joe asked her, slowly standing.  
  
"How's he doing?" Rebecca queried.  
  
"He's fine. We're playing blocks, aren't we, mate?" He ruffled Lucas's thick dark hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I ran away,” Rebecca admitted, "just a bit overwrought."  
  
"You're bringing up three kids, it’s understandable. We can look at getting a Nanny if it’s too much."  
  
"It’s not too much."  
  
"Baby, you're exhausted." Joe put his hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay to ask."  
  
"Ask what? Because you think I'm incapable of looking after my own children?" Rebecca retorted.  
  
"No, of course not. You're a great mum!"  
  
"I don't need help, okay? I'm fine. The heat got to me today."  
  
She crouched down beside Lucas, avoiding eye contact, and began to clear away the other toys. Joe looked on, helpless to say anything, wishing he knew what to do.  
  
"I'm going to make some dinner," he said eventually.  
  
"There's salmon in the fridge,” Rebecca added in a monotone.  
  
Joe nodded, walking out of the room.  
  
Back in the lounge, Rebecca continued clearing things away, refusing to look at her son. It was such an odd thing that he should look so much like Joe's Auntie Zoe and Jean. But he had come out of her, she had seen him. Blonde with blue eyes. At the party.  
  
Suddenly fear gripped her, what if someone had changed the baby? Maybe he was Jean's? She was a Nanny, it was the perfect opportunity.  
  
But why would anyone want to steal her beautiful boy? This dark elfin creature couldn't be hers. No. He wasn't. She forced herself to look at him.  
  
He was like Jean and Zoe, nothing like Rebecca or Joe or Joe’s father and mother, the pictures she had seen of them confirmed that. So, who was this little changeling?  
  
She tilted her head and Lucas followed her gaze, looking at her blankly with his dark eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked aloud.  
  
Lucas merely stared, sneezing and promptly crying.  
  
"No. No." Rebecca shook her head. “Don’t cry. Don't cry. Please don't cry,” she hissed, unable to bring herself to use his name.  
  
Lucas clenched his fists, bawling.  
  
"No, don't do this. Please don't," Rebecca begged, tears trailing her face. "Please."  
  
However Lucas would not be contained and let rip, screaming.

"What's going on?" Joe ran across the hall at the sound of Lucas's wailing and found his wife sitting in tears opposite their obviously distressed son, doing nothing to comfort him.

“He’s not ours,” said Rebecca through her tears.

“What? Not our what?”

“He’s not our son.” Rebecca wiped tears away. “Not our boy.”

“Becca...” Joe picked up Lucas to soothe him and then knelt down beside his wife. “What are you saying?”

“I think he was switched,” Rebecca whispered. “You hear about it happening. Babies being switched in hospitals.”

“That almost never happens, sweetheart,” said Joe patiently. “And anyway, Lucas was born at home.”

“Someone still could have switched him. Kim, maybe.”

“Darling, you’re just tired. Why would you think he isn’t ours?”

“He doesn’t look like us.” Rebecca shook her head. “He looks nothing like Rachel or Seb.”

“So? Not all siblings look alike.”

“His hair’s too dark to be ours.”

“It’s the same colour as Jean and Zoe’s.” Joe was losing patience now. “I must be a carrier for that gene.”

“He’s not ours. I can just feel it.”

Joe sat back and stroked Lucas’s face for a moment, before looking back at his wife. “What if we get a DNA test?”

“You mean you believe me?” She stared at him.

“No. I don’t believe that Luke isn’t our son, but I believe you believe it, and a DNA test is the only thing that’ll put your mind at rest.”

But DNA tests can lie, she thought. What if the doctors were in on it?

She didn’t say this out loud, though, as Joe was still looking at her with concern and she knew he thought she was paranoid. “OK then. We’ll get a test.”

Joe nodded and reached out to stroke Rebecca’s hair. “Get some rest, okay?”


End file.
